Skarlet
How Skarlet joined the Tourney The female kombatant known as Skarlet is actually a being made by Shao Kahn himself, due to the fact that he trusted very few people. Shao Kahn created Skarlet by collecting the blood of countless warriors, and infusing them with sorcery. A literally bloodthirsty warrior, Skarlet gained strength from the blood of her opponents, which meant that she was only released by her master as a last resort. As such, she is typically kept chained until he had a need of her services. After failing Shao Kahn during the Earthrealm invasion, Skarlet sought to find a vessel in hopes of resurrecting Shao Kahn. She found it in a girl named Nutmeg. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to takes out her twin kodachi. After the announcer calls her name Slices her kodachi, then cuts open her arm as the camera zooms then says "Now to taste some blood!" Special Moves Dagger Toss (Neutral) Skarlet throws two of the kunai strapped to her leg. Blood Drop (Side) Skarlet teleports above and behind her opponent and slashes them. Up Slash (Up) Skarlet unsheathes one of her swords and slices her opponent upward. In midair, she glides upwards as she slashes, making a trail of blood. Blood Ball (Down) Skarlet stabs herself and throws a ball composed of her own blood at the opponent. This increases some of her own percentage but compensates by being the most powerful non-boss projectile in the game. Its trajectory may be altered somewhat by holding down or up as it is launched. Blood Bank (Hyper Smash) Based on her Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray move. Skarlet flips forward, whereupon connecting, she delivers a brutal palm strike into her opponent's nose area, breaking the skull, followed by a reverse kick, piercing their eye cavity with the heel of her boot. Make It Rain (Final Smash) Based on her second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Skarlet stabs herself with her sword. She then becomes a puddle of blood and moves underneath the opponent. She then creates blood pillars, which stab the hands and legs of the opponent, causing them to elevate. Skarlet appears under the opponent, slices their stomach and proceeds to bathe in the blood and chunks of flesh that pour out from their wound. Bonus Costumes MK_VITA_SKARLET_ALT.png|Violet Ninja Skarlet Skarlet_2.png|Ninja Suit Skarlet Violet Ninja Skarlet Skarlet's first Bonus Costume is based on her alernate costume from the Sony Playstation Vita version of Mortal Kombat 2011. To unlock, one must clear Classic Mode on Normal or higher with Skarlet. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've opened Skarlet's violet ninja outfit! Outstanding!" Then, highlight Skarlet and press Minus. Ninja Suit Skarlet Skarlet's second Bonus Costume is based on her costume from the Mortal Kombat X comics. To unlock, one must defeat 145 Fighting Alloys in Endless Brawl with Skarlet. After the defeat of the 145th Fighting Alloy, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Skarlet's ninja suit! You'll taste your blood in it and become stronger!" Then, highlight Skarlet and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Skarlet holds her left fingers to her face and her right hand in a fist as she says "Now you're blood will make me stronger!" #Skarlet cuts open her chest to spray blood and says "Yes, give me more blood!" #Skarlet does four slashes with her kodachi, then throws her daggers and says "Your abilities failed you." On-Screen Appearance Blood forms into Skarlet who says "I will take your blood!" Trivia *Skarlet's rival is one of the members of the Barney & Friends scouting club; in this case, Nutmeg. *Skarlet shares her English voice actress with Vicky Rabbit. *Skarlet shares her German voice actress with Saturn Girl, Elora and Chowder. *Skarley shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Aveil. *''Mortal Kombat 2011'' had Skarlet as a downloadable character, but is now a starter in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes